The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to systems and methods of restricting thermal contraction of an outer case relative to a rotor assembly of a turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines, such as aircraft engines, include an engine casing that extends circumferentially about a rotor assembly of the turbine engine. Known rotor assemblies include at least one row of rotor blades that extend radially outward from a blade root, for example, and the rotor blades include a blade tip that passes proximate a stator assembly of the turbine engine. A radial tip clearance is defined between the rotating blade tips and a stationary component surrounding the rotor assembly.
During engine operation, variations in the thermal environment in the turbine engine may cause thermal expansion or contraction of the rotor and stator assemblies. Such thermal expansion or contraction may not occur uniformly in magnitude or rate. As such, inadvertent rubbing between the rotor blade tips and the surrounding stationary component may occur. Moreover, radial clearances may be created between the rotor blade tips and the surrounding stationary component that are wider than acceptable design clearances. The inadvertent rubbing and the wider clearances may adversely affect engine performance.